As with all electrical devices, a parking lot power pedestal must meet rigorous safety standards. The wires carrying electricity must be protected from animals such as rodents and birds that might otherwise gnaw or peck away at insulated covering on the wires. The wire carrying electricity must be protected from weather and ultra violet radiation which would otherwise degrade the insulated covering on the wires.
It is possible to position a parking lot power pedestal far enough away from a parking stall, as to make it impossible for an automobile to strike the parking lot power pedestal. However, in order to fit the maximum number of automobiles possible into a parking lot area, each parking lot power pedestal is being installed relatively close to each parking stall. As a result, parking lot power pedestals are being inadvertently struck by automobiles and damaged. In some cases, the insulated covering on the wires remains intact, but is left exposed to animals, weather and ultra violet radiation. In more severe cases, the wires supplying power are severed or the insulated covering on the wires is partially torn away leaving a bare spot. When this occurs there is a danger that, in wet conditions, a pool of water surrounding the parking lot power pedestal will become energized with electricity, thereby creating an electric shock hazard. What is required is a parking lot power pedestal that will address this safety concern.